Don't Ask Stupid Questions
by CassBoy
Summary: O álcool realmente tinha efeitos interessantes. Um deles era fazê-lo perder a vergonha de pensar, dizer e fazer algumas coisas. Baseado no episódio 5x17, 99 Problems. Sastiel  ?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance (?)/Slash Sastiel (?) – Insinuação de algo mais do que amistoso entre Sam e Castiel. Não gostou, não leia.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que deve estar querendo me matar por isso).

**Sinopse: **O álcool realmente tinha efeitos interessantes. Um deles era fazê-lo perder a vergonha de pensar, dizer e fazer algumas coisas.

**Nota: **Baseado no episódio 5x17 – _99 Problems._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't ask stupid questions<strong>_

Ir de um lugar para o outro era bem mais difícil estando alcoolizado. Tinha errado diversas vezes o local para onde queria ir, antes de finalmente aparecer no quarto de motel barato. Fez uma nota mental daquilo.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, com dificuldade de articular as palavras. Levantou os lábios, num pequeno sorriso. Aquilo era engraçado.

- Cas? – a voz de Sam soou estranha e alta.

- Quem mais seria? – tornou a argüir, irritado com a estupidez do caçador.

Flutuações de humor. Outro efeito do álcool, anotou em sua mente. Aliás, humor, em primeiro lugar. Mesmo tendo mais emoções que a maioria dos anjos, Castiel ainda não tinha um repertório emocional muito grande.

Sentiu o jovem humano se aproximar devagar.

- Cas... você está bêbado?

- Não! – negou energicamente. Aquele adjetivo aplicado a ele soava simplesmente ridículo. Tentou dar um passo em direção a Sam, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés.

O Winchester mais novo o apanhou nos braços antes que caísse e o anjo deixou-se ficar ali. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor do outro, os músculos fortes sustentando seu peso, o cheiro do perfume dele fazendo-o respirar mais fundo. O corpo de seu receptáculo reagiu àquilo.

Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, o sangue afluir ao rosto e... bom, aquele lugar específico entre suas pernas. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo muito devagar. Estremeceu quando se deu conta de que estava tendo uma ereção, nos braços de Sam. Aquilo certamente significava muita coisa. Ou seria só mais um efeito do álcool? Estava confuso.

- C-Cas... você está bem? – Sam perguntou.

O anjo firmou um pouco mais as pernas e aproximou a boca do ouvido do outro. Não estava muito no controle de si. Aqueles impulsos eram mais fortes que ele. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou os dentes tocarem na orelha de Sam, apertando de leve. Ouviu-o gemer de leve e sentiu seu corpo retesar.

- Cas, tem certeza de que não está bêbado? – o caçador tornou a perguntar, tentando afastar o anjo.

Castiel não tinha certeza de nada. Só sabia que queria provar mais do gosto que tinha sentido. O apocalipse era inevitável, seu fim chegaria em breve, por que não jogar tudo para o alto? Tinha sido esse o motivo pelo qual se embebedara. Lembrou-se de quando Dean e ele traçaram o plano de invocar Rafael, e o loiro havia dito que ele não devia morrer virgem.,

E foi aquela lembrança que o fez voltar a si, pelo menos um pouco. Dean. O nome ecoou em sua mente e a imagem do Winchester mais velho se fez presente diante dele. Dean. Como se fosse possível, o coração humano que respondia às suas emoções bateu ainda mais rápido e mais forte.

Não, não era Sam quem ele queria. Como chegou àquela compreensão, não saberia explicar, mas sabia que era mais que uma certeza. Se havia alguém com quem cairia em pecado e iniqüidade era o outro Winchester. Seu desejo era por Dean.

Outra vez aproximou a boca da orelha de Sam e disse, da melhor forma que pôde:

- Não faça perguntas idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> PQP, Cassboy! Quase me matou do coração com essa fic. u.u Já estava planejando um homicídio com requintes de crueldade... hasaushau

Mas você foi perdoado, porque a fic é Dastiel. E você sabe como fico por causa de fics Dastiel. *-*

Saudade dos seus leitores. _#TodosChora_

**Nota do CassBoy: **Hasuhsausa! Pegadinha do Malandrooooo! Acho que eu não teria coragem de fazer mesmo uma Sastiel, rssrsrs. Mas gostei de brincar com a ideia. E, não tem como negar, essa cena é MUITO Sastiel... Anyway, Cas recuperou o juízo e lembrou que é do Dean e só dele ^^


End file.
